Blood Empowerment
The power to gain strength from blood. Technique of Blood Manipulation. Variation of Organic Empowerment and Consumption Empowerment. Also Called *Blood Affinity *Hemoglobin Affinity/Empowerment Capabilities User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with or are near blood, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the blood or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Enhanced/Supernatural Regeneration (Haemopotent Regeneration) *Insanity Inducement *Metabolization *Pain Suppression *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Variations *'Blood Absorption:' user's strength increases when they absorb blood. *'Blood Consumption:' user's strength increases when they ingest blood. Associations *Blood Manipulation *Blood Mimicry *Consumption Empowerment *Conversion *Haemopotent Replication *Life-Force Absorption *Organic Empowerment *Undead Physiology *Vampire Physiology Limitations *Some users may go completely insane/lose self-control. *May get addicted to blood. **May gain withdrawal syndromes without regular consumption of blood. Known Users Known Objects *Demon's Extract (Akame ga Kill) *Bloodletter (Bloodborne) *Chikage (Bloodborne) *Bloodlust (Dark Souls III) *Lorian's Greatsword (Dark Souls III) *Chaos Break (Highschool DxD) *Crimson Pact (Isekai Cheat Magician) *All-Black The Necrosword (Marvel Comics) *Shichiseiken (One Piece) *Cloth's (Saint Seiya); only from divine blood *Blue Rose Sword (Sword Art Online); via becoming the Red Rose Sword Gallery Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) drank the Demon's Extract, a Danger Beast life blood, gaining immense ice powers. Tanya_Batman.jpg|Tanya (Batman & Dracula: Red Rain) Ichigo uses Blut Vene.jpg|Quincy (Bleach) can use their Blut Vene technique to power their offense or defense. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|By spilling some of their own blood, Arrancar such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) can use the Gran Rey Cero, a blast of such power that it disturbs the fabric of space as it travels. Charden's_Blood_Reaper.png|Charden Flamberg (Black Cat) using his Blood to drain his victims of their blood supply and add them to his own, making him more powerful. Lothric Lorian Dark Souls III.jpg|Having been drenched in the blood of a Demon Prince, Lorian's Greatsword (Dark Souls III) is set eternally aflame. Fangs_the_Vampire_Bite.png|Fangs (Dragon Ball) draining Krillin of his blood to nourish himself. Hellsing Series Alucard Absolute Violence.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) gets stronger whenever blood is shed. File:DIO's Aura.jpg|DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), after draining the blood of Joseph Joestar. Catiana_as_Cat.jpg|When exposed to cat blood, Catiana (Marvel Comics) can shapeshift into a cat. Gorr.jpg|Gorr (Marvel Comics) grows more powerful by feeding the necrosword he wields divine blood. Shichiseiken_Absorbs_Blood.png|The Shichiseiken (One Piece) absorbing Zoro's blood to strengthen itself and its wielder. Mosquito Girl One Punch Man.png|Mosquito Girl (One-Punch Man) gains strength from the blood collected by her mosquitos. Tsukune_becomes_a_ghoul.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) empowered by the Shinso's blood, but goes berserk. PegasusCloth.png|The Pegasus Cloth (Saint Seiya Ω) got the self-regeneration power after having contact with divine blood various times. Spn-514-1-14.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) can enhance his demonic abilities by drinking demon blood. He had become powerful enough to not only exorcise demons, but also kill demons as powerful as Alastair and Lilith. Frill lizards (Ty the Tasmanian tiger).jpg|Frill lizards (Ty the Tasmanian tiger) have mammal blood injected into them... Frill lizards (Ty the Tasmanian tiger) Uber Reptiles.jpg|...and become Uber Reptiles. Young Hama bloodbend rat (Avatar Last Airbender).gif|Hama (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Buzzwole.png|The Ultra Beast Buzzwole (Pokémon) is able to increase its already immense strength by absorbing the blood of others. Elesis_BQ.png|As the Dark Knight/Crimson Avenger/Blood Queen, Elesis (Elsword) uses her own blood to increase the power of her attacks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Vampire Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Affinity Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers